Disconnection
by HeliosMagic
Summary: A girl gets sucked into a parallel universe that's the cartoon series Code Lyoko. She becomes the DNA body for Franz Hopper. She meets the Lyoko team, William doesn't trust her. What will happen when the boy slowly falls in love with her? He still believes she's XANA, but he can't stop himself. Will he be able to realize his feelings in time before she leaves forever? WilliamXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**For no reason at all, since I live in the US, I'm gonna make it so this is in Britian, because I have no idea why. I just think that boarding schools are more popular there. It's just makes sense.**

Chapter 1:

"Hey what's this?" The girl looked through an online panel under the anime Code Lyoko. "Wow, I haven't seen this in forever." She looked at her watch:_ Friday 7:30pm. Funny. I've already finished all of my homework for the weekend. I've got time._ She flipped through the episodes one by one, attempting to find the newest one.

"Hello." There was a message that popped up in an old time chat box.

"Hello?" She replied. "How did you get to me? Do I know you?"

"My name is Franz Hopper. What's your name?"

_You mean like from Code Lyoko? You're kidding. This can't be real. _She giggled. _RP? I can do this. _"Frances Hikari."

"Well then, Frances, would you like to come to the world of Lyoko." He sounded odd to her. _This role play is a bit... _She couldn't find the word for it.

"Alright." _It's not like I have anything else better to do. Is this an online video game? based on the series? This is pretty amazing! _

"I need you to help me in Lyoko. I can no longer materialize without a DNA sequence." Frances giggled again. _He's already started. _He seemed too convincing. "I need you to come to Lyoko. I will transport you into a body. You will find Jeremy Belpois and ask him to virtualize you. Your mind will be separated from the body and you'll return to a virtualized Lyoko body. Make sure to tell Jeremy to use Code Earth to materialize you in the white tower in the ice sector."

"Woah, slow down. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I need to switch places with you for enough time before I can materialize myself."

"Wait, are you telling me that this isn't a game or role play?"

"No, I'm an a parallel universe, and I need your help. I don't have much time left here in the digital sea. I'll send you a little back in time."

"Wai-"

He cut her off. "Virtualization."

It went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ms. Hertz, wake up!" A student poked her multiple times, waking her up.

"What? Where am I?" She looked around. "This looks familiar."

"You okay Ms. Hertz? Did you hit your head somewhere? You don't sound like yourself. You're talking with a weird accent."

"Hey!" A large man with brown hair walked over. "Hey, Suzanne, what's wrong? You need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm not Suzanne?" She pointed at herself.

"I think you need to talk to Yolanda. Let me walk you there." As she walked passed a window she saw her reflection. _OH NO! I'm Ms. Hertz from the Code Lyoko series! This can't be happening! He wasn't kidding. That guys really was Franz Hopper! What am I going to do? Where's Jeremy? _She began to look around frantically. "Calm down Suzanne."

"I'm fine Jim. I was just a bit dazed. I need to go teach class now. Could you do me the pleasure of escorting me there?"

"Okay..." He paused for a second. "You usually call me Jimbo, what's wrong Suzanne?" He leaned closer to her, an attempt to openly flirt. She shoved him back.

"I'm not in the mood." _THIS IS DISGUSTING! _"Hurry up Jimbo, I need to get to class before the students get all..." She thought of a word to try to express what Hertz would have said. "rowdy."

"Okay, but let's meet up tonight at seven." He winked at her. She gave an unconvincing smile back. _If you come any closer I swear I will kick you in the balls! _A chill ran up her spine.

"Good morning class." She walked into the laboratory and took roll. The students looked different than they had in the anime. Frances had expected awkwardly large foreheads and disproportional bodies. She came upon the three names: Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia. A student raised her hand. "Yes?" She classed on a fashionable girl sitting the back.

"You sound weird today. Are you pretending to be American or something?" _That annoying voice. That girl has to be Sissy. _"No, I'm just not feeling well today."

She pointed at the three. "Belpois, Stern, Della Robia. Come with me into the hallway. I need to speak to you three." She turned to the class. "Chapter 5. Self study." The class oohed and ahhed as they walked out. "Shut up and study. I have spies hiding around in the room. Speak, and you're on my hit list." They shut up immediately. "I'll be back." She led them to one of the empty study rooms in the teacher's lounge where she passed by from her way from the infirmary. A teacher nodded at her as she signed the sheet to use the room. "Can you hear me?" She shouted as loudly as could at the top of her lungs. _Good. It's sound proof. _

"Ms. Hertz, I promise I'll bring my grades up!" Odd begged on his hands and knees. "I know I'm not good in science, but please!"

"Let's get to the point." She walked to the windows and pulled down the blinds as she saw Jim wave at her through a window. "240 lbs is much too heavy for his height." Frances turned back to them. "Jeremy you have to help me."

He gave her a confused look. "I don't understand what you're talking about Ms. Hertz."

"Please, you've got to help me. I'm not Ms. Hertz."

"Are you okay?" Odd touched her forehead, trying to determine if she had a fever.

"I'm fine." She brushed him off. "I don't know what's going on, but I need you to virtualize me on Lyoko."

"Who are you?" Ulrich stood up from his seat. _He's actually much more attractive than on television. _

"My name is Frances Hikari. Please, you've got to listen to me. I don't know what's going on. Franz Hopper contacted me and he virtualized me here in you teacher's body. I need to get onto Lyoko before I can materialize into my own body. Hopper says that he can't materialize in your world right now because he fell into the digital sea. He lost his original digital DNA sequence, but as long as he's in my world, and he switches with my material body later, I can return to my world."

"WOAH! Are you telling me there are multiple worlds out there? That's awesome!" Odd exclaimed.

"I guess you could say that." She shrugged.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Ulrich frowned.

"I don't know how to prove myself." She looked around. "I...I..."

"I think she'll be fine." Jeremy said. "I believe her."

"How can you be so sure she's not sent by XANA?"

"She doesn't have the sign. And you haven't seen her forcefully take any of us to Lyoko has she? A XANA clone wouldn't pull us out of class to try to talk with us."

'Thanks Jeremy."

"Alright. We'll meet after class today at 3."

-cut scene!-

"You're saying that this person got trapped in Ms. Hertz's body?" Yumi walked with them to the factory. Frances could hear everything said behind her back, though Hertz's hearing was a bit deteriorating.

"Yeah, she also said that she's from a parallel universe and was contacted by Franz Hopper."

"I can believe that." Aelita chimed in. "She's obviously got some background information on Lyoko if she knew so much of about the materialization process."

"Then how do you know she's not XANA?" William frowned.

Odd laughed. "Ulrich asked that too. You guys are so alike."

Jeremy laughed as he pressed the elevator button. "Well, we just have to find out don't we? Get to the scanner room." They all went down one more floor. _This doesn't look anything like the anime. It's so... real. _"Odd and Ulrich into the scanner first..." She clutched her hands into fists and gulped. "Virtualization."

"It's not so bad." Aelita comforted her.

"You won't even feel it." Yumi amended. The girls seemed to trust her more. William still frowned.

"Yumi, Aelita, William, get into the scanners." They stepped in, and as the doors began to close, she saw William glare at her as her last view of him. She waited anxiously for her turn.

"So, what do you think she'll look like?" Ulrich asked.

"You don't know it's a she. It could be a he for all we know." Yumi commented.

"Better not be." He mumbled.

"As for me, I hope it's a hot chick." Odd smoothed out his hair. "I need to make a good first impression."

"You've already made your first impression Odd. You begged for a curve on your hands and knees." The group laughed.

"I still don't think we should trust her." William swung his sword onto his back. "If anything It's probably really ugly or something." He glanced at Yumi, receiving a large look of disapproval from Ulrich.

"Aww, I don't want her to be ugly." Odd whined.

"I'd be funny if she still looked like Ms. Hertz." Aelita laughed. Yumi joined in on the fun.

"He said that he needs you to use Code Earth in a tower in the ice sector." Frances climbed up to the supercomputer room to inform Jeremy.

"Why the ice sector?"

"I have no Earthly idea." She climbed back down into the scanner room.

"It's ready. Get into the scanner. I'll pull Hertz's body out before she also gets materialized."

"Thanks." She stepped in, holding her breath.

"Transfer, Frances. Scanner, Frances. Virtualization."

"Oh, I think I see her." Odd was the first to comment.

"Ouch!" She landed on her butt. Frances looked at her arms, touching her face, wanting to see herself in a mirror. _I'm in the forest sector._

"Odd wins." Yumi laughed.

"YEAH! It's a hot chick!"

"Me?" She pointed at herself. "That's awfully nice to say." She blushed.

"Okay guys. We need to get to the ice sector. I just found a white activated tower. It's Franz Hopper. Get to the nearest tower and transfer over to the ice sector. We need to get Frances into the white tower before she gets devirtualized. I've programmed your vehicles." They paired up, leaving a space on the vehicle with Yumi. She jumped on, trying to balance herself as they made it to the white tower.

"I wonder what your superpower is." Yumi tried to make conversation with her.

"I don't know. I don't seem to have any weapons on me."

"Watch out. Blocks coming in right behind you." Jeremy warned. Frances looked to one of the blocks. and pointed at it, hoping something would happen. _Laser arrows? Energy ball? Please? Can I just have a superpower?_

"We can handle the blocks." Ulrich parked the over bike as William got off first to fight the blocks. "Get her to the tower."

Yumi nodded and drove off. "They weren't expecting us here." Jeremy's voice radiated from above. Tarantulas appeared before them. _Oh no, they're a lot scarier now than they were on a 2D screen. _"We're so close." They were right at the foot of the tower.

"I can do this." She held her breath and jumped off the overwing and rolled under the shooting tarantulas into the tower. She screamed, realizing she almost fell off the edge. Frances climbed back on the platform and walked to the center. "I'm here Jeremy."

"Good. I'm launching the materialization program. Code Earth." The particles of data surrounded her as she was launched into the air. "Materialization."

This is what she looks like as a human, kinda. whatever I don't care. Just kinda like a cute puppy type with glasses. If you check out the manga watashi ni xx shinasai. I kinda like what she looks like. Only thing I don't like are her eyes. I kinda want them to be nicer and all. :P But whatever floats your boat. .

Uhh, new lyoko form.

. /30679/files/fantasy-girls/warrior-anime_

Hey, so I just finished this entire fanfiction in 2 days. WORSHIP ME. xD Anyway, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Woah! She looked exactly as she did on Lyoko. This is so COOL!" She could hear odd outside of the scanner. The doors opened and revealed the team waiting for her and Ms. Hertz's body lying near the corner of the room.

"Does that mean I don't have a superpower?" Frances sighed. "I guess I'm useless of Lyoko."

"Welcome to Earth." Aelita held out her hand to help her up.

"Thank you." She smiled as she stood up.

"Now what should we do with her? She can't stay in the academy if she isn't a student." Ulrich asked Jeremy, who was still upstairs.

"Wait, I just got information from Franz Hopper." They walked into the elevator to go up to Jeremy's level. "Interesting..."

"What is it Einstein?" Odd nudged.

"He just sent over information on what we should do." He continued typing. A large family tree popped up on the screen. "Yumi, I think we might need your help."

"Yeah, what can I do?"

"Remember the earthquake that happened in Japan about a month ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He says that we can use that as an excuse to have her live with you for a few days as we get her enrolled into the school. Frances can be a long distance relative on your father's side. If you look at this family tree, she's right here." He pointed on the screen.

"That's fine," Yumi didn't seem to understand.

"Good. Just let me call your parents." He used the voice converter to disguise himself as an adult.

"Hello? Is this the Ishiyama residence?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"Hello, I am..." He paused for a split second. "Micheal from the Red Cross organization volunteering in Japan after the Earthquake. "We've traced a child back to your family line that just happens to be one of the survivors. Currently her parents have not been found yet. Would you consider taking her into custody for a day or two while we organize further arrangements?"

"Why of course!" Yumi quite surprised that her father agreed so willingly. "When should I expect her?" Franz Hopper sent over some faked documents to Jeremy.

"She'll be there by tomorrow morning. Mr. Ishiyama, may I have your email address so I can send over some of her documents?" There was some mumbling and Jeremy sent the email with the help of Hopper. "Thank you for your support sir." He hung up, and turned to the group. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, it's as if my father knew what was going to happen all along." Aelita smiled. "Did you get to meet my father?" She asked Frances.

"Well, yes and no. It's a bit confusing actually."

"Alright guys, if we don't hurry we'll be late for dinner." William interrupted.

"Well, then. Frances. I think you might have to stay here for a night if that's alright with you."

"It'll be fine. I'll stay on the lookout for a XANA attack."

"Whatever." William was the first to walk into the elevator.

"Bye!" The others waved as they followed him in to head back up.

_I can't really see. _Shea headed back down to the scanners to retrieve her glasses. (AKA I HOPED THEY WOULD HAVE LOOKED LIKE HOPPER'S, BUT WHATEVER. XD Sorry caps lock.) She sat down in Jeremy's chair looking at the supercomputer. _I wonder if he codes in java or C++. _Frances didn't dare touch anything. _Well, I'm a bit bored. Since I have nothing better to do I guess I should just explore the factory a little. _She took off her glasses and placed it on the supercomputer so she couldn't lose them later. *Blah I'm lazy, insert exploration hurr*

-cut scene to dinner with the lyoko warriors -

"Do you really think we can trust her? She could be part of XANA's attack." William began the conversation.

"I highly doubt it. One, Franz Hopper helped her get here. Two, XANA was trying to get rid of her." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, and such a hot chick definitely couldn't be a XANA attack."

"I don't think she's a XANA creation." Aelita joined in.

"Why do you think that?" Ulrich stabbed his mashed potatoes. "William could be right. We have to be careful."

"Girl's intuition." Yumi added, defending Aelita. "It just doesn't seem like something XANA would do."

"On the contrary, that is exactly what he would do." William refuted. "I don't trust her, and I don't think it's safe leaving her in the factory. What if she sabotages the supercomputer?"

"Don't worry. I'll go check on her in a little, and bring her some snacks and Kiwi so she won't be so bored." Odd scoffed down his food. "Hey, Jeremy do you want your potatoes?"

"I still don't trust her."

-cut scene!-

Frances walked out onto the bridge where to strolled into the forest to grab a stick to go fishing. There was a long fishing line in one of the deep depths of the factory and a bob. Someone must have left them there. She hung her feet from the bridge and threw down the line and bob, waiting for a bite.

"Hey, what's up?" Odd Della Robia appeared behind her with a dog and bags of chips.

"You must be Kiwi!" She took the dog into her arms. "You're sure much cuter than on TV."

"Yeah, I brought him here so you won't get too bored." He scratched the back of his head. "I also got you some food in case you get hungry."

She smiled. "Thanks a lot Odd. But this isn't just some contemporary flirting is it?"

"How do you know?"

"You see..." She was suddenly cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Sorry, I have to go now. Jim is doing a complete check up of all of the rooms. Take care of Kiwi for me please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks so much! You're awesome!" he ran back to the dorms leaving the munchies on the ground for her. Kiwi curled up into a ball next to her. _It's getting pretty late isn't it? _She pulled in her line to find a boot on the other end before concluding that fishing was a lost cause. Frances brought everything back into the factory, with Kiwi trailing behind her. She made herself comfortable in the room with the supercomputer before falling asleep with Kiwi in her lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Have a nice nap?" Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stood over her. Kiwi barked happily to see his trainer.

"Come here you sweet diggity dog." He embraced his pup.

"It wasn't too bad." She stretched. "Why aren't you guys in class?"

"It's Saturday silly." Yumi laughed. "I guess time is kinda different here isn't it?"

"I guess so, he did say that he would send me a tad bit in time." She replied.

"Hey you didn't eat anything." He pointed.

"Sorry, I thought you forgot it here, so I didn't touch it."

Yumi began again, "Anyway, it's time for you to come with me." Frances dusted herself off and followed them back into the elevator.

"I'm really nervous." She held her hands together.

"Don't worry, you're family now." Yumi patted her back. Frances accidentally ran into a wall.

"Oh no! I forgot my glasses." She clicked down again on the elevator.

"You wear glasses?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I know I look bad in them, but I need them to see. I'm surprised I didn't have them in Lyoko. I'll be right back." She grabbed them from the super computer and headed back up in the elevator. She held in her giggles when she noticed Ulrich stare at Yumi.

-blah cut scene I'm lazy. :P-

"Good morning. It's really a pleasure to meet you." Frances bowed a 90 degree, traditional Japanese stance.

"Yes, please come in." Her mother held the door. And led her to the living room. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." She sat next to Yumi on the couch. Her father saw before them cleaning his glasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Frances." He smiled.

"I thank you very much for your generosity." She bowed again.

"You're so polite." He looked at his daughter Yumi who looked away. "I've recommended you to enter Kadic Academy. I told the principal about your situation and he said he was willing to allow you to attend on a scholarship."

"Thank you very much sir."

"I believe you have to sign in today, and they asked you to move your luggage in tomorrow. I take some time off to help you move in."

"Thank you sir, but there's no need. I don't have any luggage. I lost everything in the Earthquake." It went silent.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He didn't know what to say.

"Mr. Ishiyama, I promise I won't burden your family with extra costs. Thank you for the chance you've allowed me to have to go to Kadic." (RAWR MY ENGLISH SUCKS)

- too awkward idk what to write here, so CUT SCENE!-

"Good morning Mr. Delmas." Frances walked into the principal's office.

"Yes, good morning Miss Hikari. I've received a recommendation from Mr. Ishiyama yesterday and your personal files." She sat up straight in the chair before him. "I have heard you have problems due to the recent natural disaster at home, and you're living with your relatives."

"Yes sir. My parents haven't been discovered in the earthquake."

"I see you have an American accent."

"Yes, I'm from America, but due to some family problems we moved back to Japan to help out our relatives."

"How unfortunate." He looked through one of the files on his desk. "Oh, yes. Would you like to take up a job here at Kadic? It seems that the last student assistant for the science department was smart enough to fool around and drink some hydrochloric acid. For your situation..." He didn't continue hoping that he wouldn't strike a chord.

"Yes please. I would do my best to keep up in my studies and hold a job."

"You're a very knowledgeable girl, but still you must take a placement test for this job. You'll be working for our science and health teachers."

"Yes sir. I wouldn't mind taking it now."

"Good, he led her to one of the testing rooms outside his office. I'll have Yolanda supervise you as you take the exam. It's on a scantron form, so when you're finished, you'll immediately know your results. I'll have Jim take you to your room when you're done."

"Thank you sir."

"Yes, and we welcome you to Kadic Academy." He walked back to his office.

"This exam will consist of 100 questions on the topics of science and health. You have 2 hours to finish the exam." She handed her a scantron and a face down test and sat back down. "You may begin." She flipped over her test and skimmed through the questions. _This is funny. I know all of this. It's so easy. What do they take me for an idiot? _She blazed through her exam and checked it twice.

"Excuse me?" She raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm done."

"Are you sure? You've only taken 20 minutes. Did you check your answers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, if you really think you're done..." She took up the papers. "Follow me." She walked to the copy room to scan the test and the key. She picked up from the other side to check her scores. "This is amazing."

"What did I get?" She asked.

"You've gotten a full score. This is... I'll go inform the principal." She walked out of the room, handing her to Jim. "Jim, take Frances to her room."

"Yeah, got it." She kept her distance from the man. She knew that she was no longer in Hertz's body, but she couldn't help but still be cautious. "So, where you from?"

"That's a bit complicated."

"Okay, uh, let me give you the rundown..." he droned on. It was just what she expected. _I'm so lucky this was cut from the anime. It would have been terrible. Ugh... I feel like listening to an idiot. _"You're going to be sharing a room with Aelita Stones." He knocked on the door.

"Enter." He opened the door and showed her in.

"Aelita, this is your new roommate, Frances Hikari. She's moving in today. I hope you'll show her the ropes."

"Yes, sir." She winked at Frances.

"Yeah, I'll go move a bed in or something. Go eat lunch and show her around." He walked out of the room, popping his back.

"So, welcome to Kadic!"

"Nice to be here, Aelita. I've gotta say that the factory wasn't the best place to sleep at night." There was another knock on the door. "Come in." Jim came in moving a large wooden bed frame and a mattress. "Would you like any help with that?" She offered.

"Nah, I'm a strong man. I can handle it." He walked out to move more furniture in. "Oh, Mr. Delmas. What a surprise to see you here."

"Yes, I was looking for Miss Hikari."

"Yes, sir. I just sent her to her room."

"Good." He walked in. "Miss Hikari."

"Yes?" She turned around.

"I'm surprised at your test score. Yolanda highly recommended you for employment. She hasn't seem test score like yours before. You'll start tomorrow. Report to Yolanda, the school nurse at the infirmary by 9:30 am tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

He walked out taking Jim with him. "What does he mean by employed?" Aelita asked.

"I kind of need some money, and I didn't want to burden Yumi's family, so I asked to be employed here. Plus I can get you out of class if XANA attacks." She whispered the second part.

The bell at the center of the campus tolled. "Oh, I should take you to the lunch room now shouldn't I? Come with me." She led her out and headed to a trailer in the middle on the school yard. "Follow my lead." Frances copied her moves and picked up the same lunch.

"Oh, you must be new around here." The lunch lady commented.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Aww, how nice. How about I give you double servings just for being new." She filled her plate with ravioli and beef stew.

"Thank you very much!" She followed Aelita and sat down with the crew who had already reserved a table by the windows. "Good afternoon everyone!" Frances sat down between Yumi and Aelita.

"So, how's your first day?" Jeremy asked.

"I like it here." She smiled. There was a group of three who walked by, the girl in the center of the group stopped and placed her hand on Ulrich's back.

"Hey, Ulrich, how about we go one a date tonight. I have tickets to the new movie."

He brushed her off. "I don't like movies, much less with you." Frances giggled.

"What do you think you're laughing at new kid?" She snorted and stomped off.

"Ten dollars. I bet that was Sissy." She whispered.

"I'd be ten dollars short if I bet." Jeremy replied.

She looked at one of the guys sitting next to her. "Who's the guy with the black hair?"

"That's Herve." Odd scoffed. "What an ugly geek!" The table started laughing.

"On the contrary, I think he's quite attractive." She whispered. They all stopped laughing. Odd dropped his mashed potatoes. "I didn't think he's look like this in real life." She blushed, looking away.

"Are you nuts?" Yumi exclaimed.

She didn't dare look up as she started taking small bites out of her cranberry salad. "Well, then, Frances, if that's what you all yourself," William still looked at her with a dirty look. "Did you think he was ugly in 'your world?'" He was still skeptical that there was a parallel universe. She didn't blame him, it was hard for her to believe as well.

"Do you want your beef stew and ravioli?" Odd pointed as he finished slurping up his chicken noodle soup.

"You can have it, Odd." She pushed the plate towards him.

"I still think you're crazy for liking Herve. He's such a dork." Ulrich said. "He's one of Sissy's lap dogs. He's totally in love with her."

"I know..." She sighed.

"Not only are you stupid, you don't even have a good taste in men." He got up and walked away.

"I guess he doesn't like me."

"Don't worry, he's just suspicious that you're a XANA polymorph. He'll get over it." Jeremy pulled out his laptop. "He doesn't know that I did a scan over you to check."

"Nah, pretty boy's just jealous that Ulrich has Yumi." Odd choked down the food. "But I do have to say, Frances, you look better without glasses."

"Okay?" She stared for a few more seconds at Herve before he frowned at her and walked out of the lunch room. "I guess I'm not very likeable here..."

-cut scene!-

"I'm going to scan you into Lyoko." Jeremy called from above. There's an activated tower in the desert sector. She noticed Odd and Ulrich had already been devirtualized. "I'm sorry we have to drag you into this."

"You're fine. We just need to get Aelita in to a tower right?"

"Why her Einstein? She doesn't even have a superpower."

"We need all the help we can get now." They heard Aelita scream. The scitozoa had arrived for William. "Virtualization!"

Frances managed to land on her feet as she dropped down. "What? I look different." She pulled out the giant sword she had to the side. "Come at me!" She ran towards it slicing off its tentacles. She had her sword still pointed at William in case he was now possessed. "Aelita, Yumi, head towards the tower." She called.

"Why are you pointing that sword at me?" He was back to his senses.

"Okay, let's go help Aelita." She put down her sword. There were a few crabs and tarantulas. She started running in their direction, killing off a few hornets as she ran.

-blah fight scene-

"Aelita's in the tower." Yumi called to Jeremy.

"I guess it's over." She looked at the tower, waiting for it to turn white.

"Since it's over now..." William stabbed his sword through the girl and watched her dematerialize.

"William, what do you think you're doing?" Yumi gasped, afraid that he was now under XANA's control. "I'm just making it quicker so Jeremy doesn't have to rematerialize her. That's all."

"I know you don't like her, but you don't have to go so that far! She's a comrade."

Frances materialized in one of the scanners holding her side. "That really hurt."

"Don't worry it'll only last a few minutes." Ulrich helped her up to the next level.

The three remaining warriors were dematerialized and sent back to Earth. "William, you're a jerk, you know that?" Yumi slapped him.

"I was just trying to protect everyone." He commented.

"That still wasn't very nice. We all know she isn't possessed by XANA, she hasn't done anything to hurt us has she? Aelita was already in the tower and you decide to devirtualize her? The mission was already over."

"It's fine. I'll just go home now." She was afraid to look William in the eye before he came up. "I have to wake up early tomorrow." She went up the elevator first.

-cut scene back to the dorms-

"Oh, there you are Hikari." It was Jim.

"Yes sir?"

"The principal told me you didn't have any luggage or clothing, so he told me to find you to take you to the old uniform storage."

"I didn't know you had uniforms."

"We don't just it was once considered for this academy, but it was voted against, and we still have uniform samples left from the time." He opened up the large closet doors. She walked around picking out the size small female outfits."Yeah, this sure reminds me when I was in the marines. Those sailor uniforms are sure rem- remb- re-"

"Reminiscent?"

"Yeah, that. I remember when I was on the high seas battling the Kraken." She looked up at him confused. "I rather not talk about it. You got everything you need?"

"Yes sir." She had practically cleaned out the entire small section of female clothing. There wasn't every much. It was only about 8 outfits.

"Good. Now go back to you room and clean those up. Those dust bunnies are giving me the sneezes."

"Yes sir." She headed back to her room. She set the clothes on her bed and headed to the bathroom to grab some damp paper towels to wipe off the clothes. _They don't look too bad. They're actually quite flattering. _She cleaned off the outfit one by one and hung them in her closet.

"Hey, Frances, what are you doing here?" Aelita walked into the room.

"The school provided me with some clothes. I was just here cleaning them off."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us?"

"Is William there?"

"I'm sorry to say it, but yes. He is."

"Well, I guess you can tell Odd that he can have my share of tonight's dinner. I'll go take a shower and hit the hay early."

"Isn't it a bit early? It's only eight."

"Yeah, but I don't feel very well. Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She left the room. Frances held her side again. _Why does it still hurt?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The sunlight shined through the window and the birds chirped happily outside. Aelita was still asleep. Frances glanced at her clock. _I'm early. _She walked to her closet to change into one of the uniforms she received. She sneaked out of the room without waking Aelita to freshen up and head to breakfast. There was nobody on campus. It was much too early for teenagers to be out yet. "Good morning!" She smiled at the lunch lady.

"What an early bird. You're in luck. Everything's ready." She went through the line and picked out a few things that she liked. "Pancakes or French toast, honey?"

"Pancakes please." She clipped some onto her plate. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly and sat down by the window. She pulled out a book from her uniform book bag. It was a basic guide to laboratory sciences, which Yolanda left on her night stand. She had the book to accompany her as she ate quietly. She looked at the clock every now and then to check if it was time to go. After half an hour she deemed herself done with her plate and ready to head for the nurse's office. She kept a map of the school in the book in case she got lost.

-cut scene I'm tired I don't wanna write about boring stuff-

"Hello?" She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She walked into the infirmary.

"I'm here for training."

"Oh, you're early. That's good. I'll give you a quick rundown on your job and you can head towards Suzanne's place so she can give you the tips on what you should do for her." She quickly ran through all of the basics of the job and handed her a first aid kit, which Frances placed in her book bag. "Well, I guess that's all for now. I look forward to working with you tomorrow. You can just come to me after class and plus if you run around with the first aid kit on you it'll lessen the amount of work I have to deal with in here."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I guess I can send you to Suzanne now. She in the Laboratory upstairs. If you take a right to the staircase, it's on the second floor and it'll be the only door that's open."

"Thank you." She walked out and headed up. "Ms. Hertz?" She knocked on the open door.

"Yes, you must be the new assistant I've been hearing so much about, Frances is it? Nice to meet you." She examined her from head to foot. "Don't you think wearing a mini skirt is a bit too much for the lab young lady?"

"I apologize, but this is the uniform Mr. Delmas gave me. I don't have any clothes of my own."

"If that's the case." She walked to the storage room. "Here are some working jeans for you." She handed her a size 4XL blue jeans, a hair tie, and a belt. "The restroom is by the corner, change and come back."

"Thank you."

- blah-

She walked back to the lab. "Good, now we may begin." Hertz pointed around at many of the chemicals and other equipment lying around the classroom, explaining the functions and how to set them up. She handed her a list of chemical compounds that needed to be mixed before class tomorrow. "Now do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Good. I'll mix this half of the chemicals first." She took large glass jugs of pure substance out of the closet and filtered them. She put on her gloves and began figuring out which proportion before attempting to dilute the solutions. She organized her thoughts on the whiteboard. "I see you're not too bad for a student. The last one would use up all the chemicals before he could even get it near the correct molarity."

Frances prepared different amounts of water for each of the solutions before getting any of the acids or bases. "Thank you for your complement." She labeled the jars and placed them in order, immediately finishing the dilution process. "I'm done." She screwed on the last cap.

"Very nice. You know, seeing how you dressed I thought you were just another one of those fashionistas, but I see you've proved me wrong."

"How I dressed?" She looked at her clothing. It was only one of the sailor uniforms she had received. "I guess it looks a bit flashy for a uniform doesn't it?"

"Quite. I didn't think the school would even consider something so flashy as a uniform, but I can't help it if you received it from the academy. I'm just pleasantly surprised. I believe we can work well together Miss Hikari."

"Thank you Ms. Hertz." They cleaned up their work area. "I guess you may go now. We should have lunch together sometime. We need to prepare another experiment for the upper division classes tomorrow. I'll need you after school tomorrow. You don't have to wear the jeans every day. I'll tell you when we're dealing with chemicals again. I'll email you."

"Yes ma'am, but I don't have a computer."

"What? What child these days doesn't have a computer?"

"Do you have a cell phone that can go online?"

"I don't own a cell phone either." She was embarrassed and looked away. Frances took the chance to throw the gloves away in a nearby trashcan.

"Well, then. I think I can arrange for you to borrow a school laptop. Change and them come with me."

"Thank you very much!" She dashed to the restroom to change back into her uniform.

- cut scene-

"Hey, did you guys see Frances anywhere today?" Odd asked the table.

"No, why should we care anyway?" William chewed sourly on his French toast.

"You live with her Aelita, do you know where she went?" Ulrich asked.

"No, when I woke up, she was already out of the room. William," she turned to him, "I really think you should apologize to her. She didn't come to dinner, because she was avoiding you."

"Oh, and why would she want to do that?"

"Because you're being a jerk, William."Aelita got up and left the table.

"Hey, Aelita wait!" Odd held her back. "Let's just try to talk this out."

"I can't talk it out of William doesn't want to communicate." She crossed her arms.

"Well if you don't want your scrambled eggs I can take the off your hands."

"Take them. I don't have an appetite."

"Why are you getting so defensive about this Aelita?" Jeremy interjected. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me? That girl William's trying to destroy is the only way my father can be rematerialized onto Earth!" She stomped out of the dining hall.

"Well, I do think I was kinda mean devirtualizing a comrade." Odd chugged as he chugged a large bowl of soup.

"I see now. You're all just against me. Fine." He left the table to sit alone.

"We got a problem now..." Ulrich sighed.

"Well, it's better than the problems between you and Yumi." Odd laughed.

"That's not funny."

-Cut scene/ Changing POV-

Frances sat alone on her bed, curled up in the corner with her pillow. The laptop sat before her. She leaned on the wall, wondering what she should do. _Maybe I should go out for some fresh air. _She walked back out of the room, hiding the laptop under her pillow, in case William managed to break into the room.

"Why, hello there." A boy stopped her in the hall. "Are you new here?" She froze for a second before nodding her head yes. "How about I show you around?" He leaned her up against a wall. Frances still couldn't speak, shaking her head vehemently no. She quickly pushed him away and ran out the doors into the warm sunlight. The clock tower tolled 10:00 am. She walked into the forested area to find a place where it was quiet. She found a bench under a shady tree.

"What are you doing here?" William appeared behind her.

She squeaked. "Sorry!" and ran off in another direction.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." He chased after her tackling her down. "Tell me what you got planned XANA."

"I'm not XANA!" She cried. "Someone help!" He covered her mouth.

"William what do you think you're doing?" Aelita saw him pinning Frances down as she was heading to the factory.

"I'm trying to get XANA to spill the beans."

"What do you not understand? She's not XANA!" She slapped him on the cheek and helped her roommate up. "Are you alright?" She nodded, still in shock. "Come to the factory with me. Jeremy's waiting for us. They hopped down the sewer path.

"Fine." William placed his hands in his pockets and walked away. "You're going to regret this.

She headed down the sewage system and to the factory. "I wondered why you guys never got rope burn when you slid down these." She jumped off and into the elevator.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about that." Aelita answered. The door opened to the super computer where Jeremy was busy typing up code. "We're here!"

"Jeremy, I've had a question for you. What language do you code in?"

"Well, I don't really know, but it's quite simple to learn." He handed her a large packet of notes. She flipped through them, giving a cursory reading.

"So this is a help program that makes Java easier to code."

"You know how to code?" He seemed surprised.

"Do I not look like the type?"

"To be honest, not really. You don't seem pale enough."

She laughed. "I'm still quite pale though. It's because I'm Asian so I'm not initially as pale as you are, but I'm quite close. Do you want me to look at your program?" She saw a large red exclamation mark on his screen."

"Alright. Give it a try." She pulled out the error box to check which lines had bugs in them.

"I see it. This if statement here is a bit convoluted so the computer went in another direction when you overwrote the counter." She typed for a few minutes and continued to the next problem, which was a similar problem of overly complicated algorithm. "Scan." She watched the prototype run. A green plus sign appeared on the screen. "Success!"

"You're not too bad at this. Maybe you could help Aelita and me." He offered.

"I'd be delighted. She looked at the program again. I see this is a program for creating another Skid? I can help with some upgrades. I'll go get my computer. It's in the room. I'll be right back."

"There's no need. I have my laptop on me. The information of the new program has been loaded in. We can go back and work on it in my room. I'm sure with you that we can defeat XANA much faster."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Both Yumi's and Jeremy's classes met in the gym. "I can't believe this is the first class of the morning. Why couldn't it be math?" Frances sighed. "I'm no good at gym."

"Hey Hikari, take the uniform swimsuit." Jim tossed her a tiny, dull grey-blue, one piece. "We got pool today."She walked reluctantly to the locker room to change.

"Oh! I see miss transfer student is wearing one of the old ugly swimsuits that's in the storage. We don't know how long that's been there. EWWW." _Shut up Sissy. _She quickly walked out, covering herself with a likely ugly towel.

"We have a new student today. Her name is Frances Hikari. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" She sort of half stood and waved awkwardly.

"Alright, now back on topic. Today we're going to be learning how to swim the butterfly." Jim stood in front of the class in his swim shorts and whistle. "The butterfly is a beautiful style. I remember when I was an Olympic swimmer it what got me the highest beauty points." He stopped. "I would rather not talk about it. Anyway, Della Robia, you first, into the pool." He demonstrated one and many of the rest of the students jumped in after. "HEY! This isn't a play pool! You will all listen to what I have to say and learn how to swim properly!"

"Ulrich, there's something I need to tell you." Yumi whispered in his ear. There was so much noise in the background that Frances could hardly hear what they were saying.

"Uh... me too..." Ulrich worked up the courage to hold her hand, while looking away. They both blushed, as if knowing what each other was going to say. William glared at the couple from behind. He crossed his arms, fuming.

Frances moved next to him. "If you want to, you could talk to me about it. I'll listen to you." She offered. _I hope we can be friends. _She dared herself to make a new friend, or at least to talk to him.

"Shut up. I don't want to listen to this." William stood up and shoved her into the swimming pool.

"Ah!" She fell in with her back to the water. She didn't know whether or not she was lucky to have fallen into the deep end. Frances flailed upward, hoping to reach the air.

"William Dunbar, what do you think you were doing? You do not push someone into the pool like that. More importantly, you do not push a girl." She managed to swim far enough to climb back onto land. She coughed out water from her lungs as she gasped desperately for air. "Dunbar, I'm sending you to the principal's office. Now come with me."

"Why did he just do that?" Aelita swam over to her.

"Just asked if he needed someone to talk to. Maybe I should just stop talking to him, since he hates me so much."

"Sadly, I think that'd be a good idea."

-cut scene!-

"So will you tell us what it's like where you live?" Odd asked.

"Sure," She saw William glare at her before sitting alone at a table. She felt guilty for some reason. "It's a lot like your world here. I was on the internet yesterday, and I think that was the biggest difference. You don't have many of the sites that we have. There's this thing call facebook where people post how they feel on statuses, and it has chat boxes too, and games. There's also this place called youtube. That's where I used to watch all the Code Lyoko episodes."

"What do you mean by episodes?" Yumi asked.

"Your world is a cartoon in my world. That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"Quite weird." Ulrich agreed.

"That's how I know so much about you guys."

"Where did you learn how to program?" Jeremy asked.

"I fiddle around with computers. I've also taken classes at school."

"What a lie. How can our lives be a cartoon? You're sick XANA." William walked by to throw away his trash.

"I'm not XANA." She whimpered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"He really is quite handsome. Plus he has good grades too." She sighed staring at Herve in the lunch room.

"I think you need new glasses." Yumi made fun of her. "If you think Herb is attractive, why don't you think Einstein here is better?"

"When I first watched your cartoon series I was completely infatuated with Jeremy." He blushed at her response. "But the further I watched, I couldn't help but find myself pairing Jeremy and Aelita together. It's kind of a fangirl thing." Aelita joined in on the maroon party. William walked by the table. "Uhh, I'll be leaving now." Frances got up and walked to Sissy table as William took her seat. "Could I please sit with you guys?" She asked Sissy politely.

"Why would we want an ugly geek like you to sit with me, the school's most attractive girl?" She flipped her hair.

Frances thought for a second. "Because in comparison, I make you look better?"

She was flattered. "Okay, fine." She chose the seat next to Herve.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Frances. What's yours?" She tried to make conversation. Her teeth began to chatter due to how nervous she was.

"I'm not interested in you." He scoffed. "You're not my type. Maybe if you lose those trashy glasses, choose some normal clothes, and put on some make up I might consider holding up a conversation with you." He waved his hand.

"Oh..." She sighed, still ogling at him. Sissy giggled, seeing her obvious attraction.

"I'm going now." Sissy got up to throw away her trash. Herve and Nicolas followed her. Frances stayed behind to finish her food, staring at her cup of water.

"Hey, you gonna join the contest?" Yumi went to sit by her as she handed the girl a flyer.

"What's this?" She looked at it. "A literature competition with a prize money of $300! (I'm using USD since I'm stupid and I can't convert to English Pounds :P) And the topic is 'Love.'"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to apply for it. As you know... You kinda need the money and all."

"Thank you so much Yumi! I really appreciate this!" Yumi walked back to her seat as Frances quickly threw away her trash to head up back to her room. She pulled out her laptop to begin her story. _What is love?_

She quickly finished her application and printed it at the library before the next class. _I still have time. _She headed towards the laboratory to mix a few chemicals she was given via email. She quickly diluted all of the solutions within five minutes, and left a labeled note, mentioning that she'll be busy in the afternoon due to the contest. It was last day to enter. Frances ran to the literature office to process her papers and dashed off to her next class.

-cut scene!-

"Everyone watch out. There are 2 tarantulas, 10 crabs, 5 blocks, 5 roaches, and 10 hornets coming your way." Jeremy warned.

"This is not cool." Yumi took Aelita on the overcraft and headed towards the tower. Odd followed on the overboard as backup, shooting down hornets.

"We'll take care of the action over here." Ulrich gave them a thumbs up.

"Sword people at the ready!" The three charged into the mass of monsters.

(insert blah fight scene here)

"Tower deactived." The pink haired girl walked out the tower. "Jeremy we're ready for devir-."

"What's wrong Aelita?"

"The Schiapzoa (BLAH I CAN'T SPELL DURRR!) It's back."

"Hurry guys run!"

The swordsmen ran towards the tower where the far shooters were. Frances tripped over a tentacle and fell down. "No!" Yumi shouted.

"Ah!" She was taken prisoner by the jellyfish.

"You guys have to get her out of there." It suddenly dropped her, finishing the xanafying process immediately. They could faintly see the sign of XANA imprinted on her forehead.

"I said let me go!" She pulled her sword out and swung it around frantically. There was nothing holding on to her. The Lyoko warriors stayed back. She threw it down and screamed, holding her head in her hands. _I'm not part of your world! You can't control me! This conscience is all I have left of my world. You're not going to win against me!_

"Hey, do you guys know what's going on over there?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, but stay away from her." Aelita warned. "Be on guard."

"You won't win!" She grabbed the sword again. "I'd rather get devirtualized than let you have this body." She ran the sword through her stomach in a seppuku format. The large cloud of grey and black exploded into the air, and she was devirtualized. "You can't win against me XANA. Not now, not ever." She a transferred back into the scanner and fell onto the cold tile floor. _Ah, I'm still me._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"How did I get back here?" Frances woke up in her bed, holding her head in her hand. "We brought you back. You really surprised us back there."

"Huh?" She was still a bit dazed.

"Your fight against XANA. He didn't manage to take over your mind."

"Yeah..." She looked at the clock, but couldn't see what time it was. She reached for her glasses. "I don't feel so well." She covered herself in blankets and shivered.

"Are you coming down to dinner?" Aelita asked.

"No, tell Odd to take my portion."

"You're making him too happy." She laughed. "Well, get well soon." She closed the door.

-cut scene! Since I have nothing else better to do hurr-

She woke up, today to the sound of an alarm clock. It was Aelita's. Frances stretched out her muscles and rolled onto the cold floor, heading to her closet to retrieve her shower essentials. "Wake up Aelita." She called. Her roommate was still having difficulty getting up. "Just a few more minutes," she hit the snooze button. Frances headed towards the showers.

- blah cut scene-

"Sissy, what do you think about your father allowing a scholarship for a student at the academy?"

"Get out of my way you little brat!" The girl shoved down the little red head. She began to cry as Sissy's two lap dogs kicked sand into their faces before they left.

Frances ran to the little girl's side. She was hold her knee as her friend tried to blow away the sand from her wound. "I think she needs to go to the infirmary," the other girl said. _She must be Tamiya, and I'm guessing this is Milly. _

"No, stay still." She pulled out a first aid kit from her book bag. She put on a clean glove and began sanitizing Milly's wound with hydrogen peroxide. She later placed some Neosporine on it and covered it with a large band aid. The girls didn't speak as they watched her clean up the mess cleanly and efficiently. "Make sure to take the band aid off after school and let the wound air dry, so it doesn't get infected." Frances threw the trash away wrapping it within her glove. She closed her first aid it and put it back in her bag. Milly had a hand from Tamiya and the mysterious new girl to get up.

Just as she was about to leave, Milly grabbed the sleeve of her white blouse. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm the new scholarship student you were interviewing Sissy about." Milly let go and she ran off to her next class.

"She's so cool!" She squeaked. Frances smiled as she heard Milly from a distance.

-Cut scene/change in POV-

"What's she doing out there?" Yumi looked outside the window seeing Frances walk by Milly and Tamiya, who were following Sissy.

"Oh no! I've already eaten her portion!" Odd gasped, choking on his hot chocolate.

"Don't worry, she left me a sticky note that said you could have it, Odd." Aelita confirmed.

"Thank goodness." He choked.

"I'm surprised that since you're now eating double, why you aren't getting any less scrawny." Jeremy laughed.

"Look!" Yumi pointed out the window. Milly was crying on the ground holding her knee. Anyone who had eve half a brain could have guessed what happened.

"That Sissy. She's probably in a foul mood because..." Ulrich didn't finish his sentence, seeing that William was already glaring at him.

"Hey look," Aelita pointed. She turned to William, "Would any XANA clone go willingly help someone?" William looked away.

"It's not that I think she's a XANA clone anymore." He saw what happened in Lyoko. "I just can't shake the fact that she came from another world. It just seems like XANA's fighting a long term battle with us by having her in our group."

"Hey, Sissy, you think you're a little too pushy?" Ulrich made a pun, looking at the passing diva. "That's not attractive in a girl. It'll be hard for you to find a boyfriend." She raised her head high and walked away, flipping her hair.

"Hey Sissy, you have some eggs in your hair." Nicholas pointed out. They were from her obvious hair flip. The Lyoko team giggled.

"Why do you hate Frances so much William?" Jeremy went back to the subject. "She's already proved to us that she's real by breaking through the Schizpzoa. (sp?) What more evidence do you need? You're more familiar than anyone else what it feels like. Not even you could break through it."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "If that was really the case and if XANA wasn't putting on a show for us, then I really would have a lot a respect for her, but I don't know. I just can't trust her yet." The bell rang, ending the lunch period.

-cut scene!-

Frances was late to leave her math class since she was talking to the teacher, who was having a nice chat about derivations and proofs of equations and theorems. She had already motioned for the Lyoko team in the class to leave without her. She walked out of the room, happy that she was able to brighten up her day with some geek speak. The teacher had already left and she sat at a desk staring at a proof. _I guess it's time for me to leave. _She looked at the clock.

"You told my father on me didn't you?" Sissy walked up to her after math class. The principal had called her into the office. Frances didn't notice her back pack was gone. What was worse, was she didn't know that all the important letters she had written everyday back home, had been deleted. Herve placed the laptop back in her bag and walked back to Sissy's side.

"I-I..." _I couldn't let this injustice stand. _She couldn't say it.

"You dirty little snitch!" Herve and Nicolas pushed her against the wall.

"I-I..." She accidentally looked Herve in the face. Her voice stopped coming out.

Sissy walked over and slapped her across the face, sending her glasses flying. She walked over and stomped on them splitting the frame in half, cracking one of the lenses. "Next time you try that, it'll be even worse." She strutted away. Her goons let go of her and chased after.

Herve stopped and turned around after a few steps. "You're ugly at heart too." She stomped on her glasses one more time, breaking the other lens as well. She crawled over to pick up her broken glasses before realizing she had left her book bag in the room. She quickly placed the bag over her shoulder and the glasses in her pocket and ran off.

"Hey, Frances!" Odd called. "Are you joining us for lunch today?"

"Sorry, I have so work to do for Ms. Hertz! You can have my meal." She quickly ran into the science building and up the stairs. _Maybe I can use the torch and meld the frames back together. _She kept her hand over her pocket, hoping none of the pieces would fall out.

"What are you doing here Frances?" Ms. Hertz was eating alone in the room, reading a book.

"Ms. Hertz!" She was surprised she was here. "I was wondering if I could borrow your torch?"

"What for?"

"My glasses broke and I thought I could melt it back together." (this is a metal frame guys.)

"Goodness, what happened to them?"

_I have to come up with a ridiculous story fast! _"Oh, I accidentally sneezed at the edge of the staircase and it fell down and there was a passing group of people, and I think one of them accidentally stepped on it while passing." The story was unbelievable.

"Well, I guess there's no other way. The flamethrower is in the storage room to your left. While you're at it, would you like to accompany me for lunch while your fixing your glasses?"

"I'd love to." She picked up the torch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Oh no! Where is it?" She flipped through all of the files on her computer, searching for her journal. She wrote a journal to her parents everyday about her life in the Lyoko world, but it was gone. _What am I going to do? She began to panic. Can I write about what happened a few days ago? What did I say? I don't remember! _She hid under her blankets. _What am I going to do?_

"Frances are you coming down to dinner with us today?" Odd peeked through the door. He must have come up to find Kiwi.

"Sorry, I'm busy, you can have my portion."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then." He skipped down the hallway. "It's Sheppard's pie today!"

She sat alone on her bed, the only light was radiating from her computer screen. (HAHA like me typing fanfiction. xD Alone. In a dark room. Wow that's sounds creepy)

- cut scene, a few days until Friday-

"Hey, are you alright?" Aelita looked at her roommate as they walked to the lunch room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"You've just been getting really pale."

"And Odd's been gaining weight, surprisingly." Ulrich poked him. "I've noticed you haven't been eating much." Ulrich continued.

"Hey, that's a good thing isn't it?"

"You haven't been eating at all." Aelita amended.

"I'm just... Not hungry." _I can't really taste the food here. My taste buds have been deteriorating for some reason._

"Your hand's are getting really cold." Yumi touched them. "Are you sure you're alright?" She had popped up from behind, arriving with the gang from her last class. William followed closely behind. "Anyway, my parents have okayed the sleep over at my place tonight! Girls only."

"I'm fine." She assured them. " That's great Yumi! I'll get my stuff packed before our Lyok excursion today. Anyway I'm... just busy making some applications that could help with Lyoko. That's all." She pulled out a CD from her bag. "Here." She handed it to Jeremy. "You can try it out." They stood right outside the dining hall."

"Hey Frances, could I talk to you for a moment?" William held her back.

"Sure..." He led her further away from the dining to make sure no one was looking.

"You've been cooped up in your room all week. What do you want from me?" William pushed her up against a tree. "If you want me to apologize FINE!" He shouted. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry that you're being a whiny little brat."

"I..." She couldn't speak.

"If you are XANA, and you're trying to frame me and kick me out of the group, you doing a good job of it."

"I'm not..." She tried to push away from him, but his hands shackled hers tight to the tree. Her head felt dizzy. "Uh..." She blacked out.

(LOLOLOLOL) ANOREXIA IS BAD KIDS! DON'T DO IT!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Ow, my head..."

"I see you're awake." Yolanda walk by. "I never thought you of all people would be brought here. Well, I guess we're overworking you aren't we? You should take a rest. You're also malnourished, here." She pulled a chocolate bar out of the pantry and tossed it to her. "Eat it. You'll feel better in no time."

"Thank you..." She opened at took a small bite out of the corner. The nurse walked out of the room to handle some documents.

Frances looked down at the chocolate. _This is disgusting. _"Hey, sorry about that..." William was sitting down next to her. She handed him the chocolate. _Ew this doesn't even taste like chocolate. It's like medicine in a conceiving shape. _He took it into his hands confused. "Uh..." She snuggled back under the covers where it was warm. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

William's phone started ringing. "An attack? Got it. I'll be there." He dashed out of the door. Frances looked around noticing the nurse hadn't returned, decided to walk swiftly towards the factory. She left a sticky note on the chocolate. "Thanks, but check the expiration date." It was two years over. (ewwww, you know how it gets really crumbly and medicine -y and bitter, yeah EW)

-insert cut scene-

"Jeremy, what's going on in Lyoko?" She came down the elevator.

"XANA's on full offensive right now. We need to find a way to slow down these monsters."

"Didn't you check my CD?"

"Sorry, I didn't have time."

"Well, allow me to show you." She pulled him out of the seat and took the microphone into her hands. "Okay guys, listen to me. Aelita create a dome around everyone. I'm cleaning out the system of XANA's bugs." She turned to Jeremy. "Do you have the CD?" He handed it to her. She placed it in and began typing more code into the super computer. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Aelita called.

"Reboot!" She clicked enter, cleaning out all of the monsters from the system. "Alright, you're done. You can come out now."

"Wow, there's nothing left." Ulrich replied.

"Yeah, I revised Jeremy's marabunta. The coast should be clear for the tower." She handed back the controls to Jeremy.

"Very nice." He programmed the vehicles for them.

-cut scene blah-

"You should eat." They were at the dining table, waiting for her to take the first bite. "It's just dinner. It's not like we're asking you to take medicine."

Odd looked with desire in his eyes at her plate. "No Odd," Ulrich pulled him back. Yumi continued to stare at her.

"Fine..." She took a spoonful of the beef stew. Her eye brows furrowed. _I don't taste anything... _The others had already taken their first bite of their meal.

"Isn't this a bit too salty today?" Jeremy pushed his food away from him. Frances continued eating. _I don't taste anything. _More and more she stuffed the food in her mouth. _Nothing!_

"Stop!" William grabbed her wrist, stopping the spoon. "This isn't healthy."

"I... I can't taste anything..." she whispered.

"What?" Jeremy stared at her. "Is there something wrong with the scanners then?" He immediately pulled out his laptop doing a thorough scan of her. "How long has this been happening?"

"Since my second mission."

"Has there been anything else?"

"Ulrich told me the pain from an attack shouldn't last more than a few seconds after I'm devirtualized, but it stings for an entire day. Does that count?" She never really thought about it.

"There must be something here I'm not catching." Her scan was untainted. There were no bugs with her virtualization.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, we can't say that just yet. I'll see what I can do about it. In the mean time." He pointed out the window. Yumi's parents had come to get the girls.

-cut scene-

"So this is the first time I've ever had a sleepover with my friends at my house." Yumi covered her face with a pillow. Frances never though Yumi could ask like this. It was different from her character on screen.

"So what do people normally do when they hang out?" Aelita asked. "I did some research, and it said pillow fights, but that doesn't seem very nice does it?"

"I guess we can play spin the bottle truth or dare. I remember doing that when I was little in class." _It was kinda dumb since no one ever let me play. I wasn't 'popular' enough. (awww its like my childhood. D:)_

"I don't have a bottle." Yumi looked around her room. "How about a pencil?"

"I guess that's fine as long as you don't poke anybody's eye out. What you do it set it on the table and spin it and see who it lands on." Aelita."Now you ask them truth or dare. If the person picks truth then you can ask any question and they have to answer truthfully. If dare, you dare them to do whatever you want." (I know I know stereotypical fanfiction)

"Aelita, truth or dare?"

"True."

"Why is your hair pink?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, now Aelita gets to spin the pencil."

It landed on Yumi. "Dare me."

-blah to stereotypical CUT!-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

There was a knock on the door. "Mr. Dunbar."

"Huh? Come in." William as still half asleep.

"Mr. Dunbar. Your father has come to see you."

"What?" His father walked into the room. "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"It's noon and you're still asleep you lazy bum."

"I'll just leave father and son to speak." Mr. Delmas left the room.

"What a messy place you got here son."

"Yeah." He covered his face with a pillow.

"I have some good news for you son, and you're ignoring me?"

"Hi dad." He rolled over.

"I'm giving you my old computer."

"Okay... five more minutes."

"Son, you should at least show me around the school."

"Okay, okay." He crawled out of bed. "I'll show around the school."

"Hey, William you there?" Jeremy was outside his door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He opened the door. "My dad's here."

"Oh, hello Mr. Dunbar." Jeremy smiled.

"William was just about to take me on a tour of the school..."

"Yeah, wanna join us for lunch?" he cut his father off.

"Sure. I'll just call Odd and Ulrich to come with us too." He dashed off to their room.

"You got some nice friends here at Kadic."

"Yeah."

-cut scene-

"Good morning guys!" The girls showed up at the dining hall before them.

The groups sat down with them. "Aelita, do you want my croissants?" Jeremy smiled at her. The others began to giggle as the public display.

"This place isn't too bad." His father took a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "The food's good too." He was completely oblivious to Yumi and Ulrich flirting at the corner of the table.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dunbar." Frances was the first to greet the outlier.

"Nice to meet you too Miss..."

"My name is Frances."

"Miss Frances." His father nudged his son's knee. "Are you new here at Kadic?" The time he had come before, she didn't seem to look familiar. The American accent also gave him a hint.

"Yes. I'm not really from around here. The school was nice enough to accommodate me due to extenuating circumstances." She poked at the cut up potatoes on her plate, slying moving them over to Odd's plate without anyone knowing.

"What do you do Mr. Dunbar?" Odd took a large gulp of his soda to wash down the food.

"I'm a..." he was cut off when he saw William reach across the table to shove a piece of potato in the girl's mouth. (lololololol happened to me when I was kid :p)

"You haven't been eating. Don't think I didn't see you slip food onto Odd's plate." William took his fork back.

"William!" His father looked appalled as did the rest of the Lyoko warriors.

"What?" he shrugged.

As his father about to open his mouth to scorn him. She interjected, finding an excuse right on time. "It's not his fault sir. He must still feel guilty for making me miss lunch yesterday. That's all."

"Is that it?" She thought it seemed like a absurd reason, but he seemed to find it reasonable. "You've got nice friends, boy."

Frances' eyes caught Herve walking beside Sissy again. She couldn't tear her eyes away. His father noticed her sudden change in state and turned around. He nudged his son with his knee again.

"Frances can we have an interview with you?" Milly and Tamiya ran into the dining hall.

"Sure, what's up?"

"We're doing a holiday valentine's day match up for the school, and we still need to interview you. The class took the survey yesterday, and you were in the infirmary."

"Alright, shoot."

She had a scantron in her hand bubbling in answers. "So, favorite color?"

"Grey."

"Favorite food?"

She gave some thought. "I don't really know. I don't have one."

-(blah blah blah cut scene)-

"QUIET DOWN KIDS!" Jim shouted. The lunch room went silent.

"Everyone. I'm here to announce the results of the literature contest." it was the literature teacher.

"This one has got to be me." William whispered to his father.

"As you know we had a contest under the topic, 'love.' Three winners were chosen out of many applicants, and here they are. In third place, Odd Della Robia with his creation, "Love Love Love." (Okay, fine I'm not creative.)

"I knew it!" He walked up to the front. "Thank you my loving fans!" He blew kisses towards the crowd.

"For our third place winner, a ten dollars." He handed Odd a white envelope. "For our second place winner, William Dunbar with his creation "A Crazy little thing called Love." William walked up to the front, confused who was first place. "The second place participant receives a 25 dollars." He handed the same white envelope to him. He looked out into the audience, seeing the proud look on his father's face. "Last but not least, the winner of the contest and three hundred dollars is Miss Frances Hikari, with her masterpiece titled 'Home is where the Heart is." She stood up and walked to the front to collect her spoils. "Now, let's give a round of applause for the winners." There was a reluctant clapping. "Alright, you may all sit back down."

"You're amazing Frances! What's your secret?" Milly asked.

"I don't really have one. I just wrote what I felt at the time." She was embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, we have one last question for you." Tamiya got Milly back on topic. "What's your favorite quote?"

"I guess it would be... Be the person who your past self would be proud of becoming."

"Guess that's all. Thanks!" They ran off.

"Phew." She sighed.

"Alright, last announcement!" Jim shouted. "The Valentine's day dance is tomorrow night! Any overly suggestive dancing is strictly prohibited! If I catch you..."

-cut scene! since I can't really think of anything right now.-

William's father finished setting up his computer in his room. "So, I like that girl we met in the lunch room."

"Yeah..."

"Too bad she has her eye on that other guy."

"You know?"

"I can tell things."

"She's quite attractive isn't she?"

"I guess..."

"You don't like her?"

"Not really."

"Too bad." His father didn't seem to buy it. "That's not really what I think."

"I don't like her, it's more like respect. I have respect for the girl."

"Oh really son? Well, that's nice to know." He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Virtualization." They had all arrived in the mountain sector. "Alright. The tower is south by southwest. I'm virtualizing your vehicles."

"I see it Jeremy." Aelita replied.

-blah fight scene-

"Hey, Aelita's all alone! Odd and Yumi were devirtualized!"

"I've got it!" Frances called. "Ulrich, I'm stealing your Overbike!"

"I'm coming with you." William hopped on behind her.

"I guess I can handle it here. TRIPLICATE!"

The bike somehow flipped before she knew what happened, tossing them both near the edge, exploding the bike. "Aelita watch out!" She ran towards the girl facing two large crabs.

"William!" She pointed. After immediately destroying the crabs Frances turned around. "The szchapzoa!" Ulrich ran towards them. "No!" The Szchapzoa's got William!

"Kill it!" She ran forward swinging her sword. It had already dropped him. The transfer was complete.

"Stay away from him!" They shouted at her.

"No," Jeremy refuted. "Devirtualize him, I have the program we used before set up. Aelita hurry and go deactivate the tower."

"Super smoke." He disappeared.

"He's trying to run away in his smoke form!"

"You think we can't see that Einstein?" Ulrich shouted.

"No you don't! Come back here!" She didn't know how, but as she reached out to grab the smoke, he appeared again. She unsheathed his sword and ran it through his stomach. "JEREMY NOW!" William disintegrated into data particles before her eyes.

"Tower deactivated."

"I'm devirtualizing you guys now."

Yumi and Odd were waiting on the other side. "Is he still XANAfied?" Ulrich stepped out, seeing him fainted on the ground.

"How did you..." He held his head. "Ugh..."

"I guess we still have the normal William." Odd commented.

"How were you able to grab him when he was in his smoke form? You can't catch air." Yumi pointed out.

"I don't know... but I did?" Frances answered. They shrugged, just happy to not have a XANAfied team member.

"Let's go now." They headed up the elevator.

As they stepped out William held Frances back. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." The others didn't noticed as they kept chatting on the new Skid program. She took a few steps away from him, still hesitant that he thought she was XANA. "Can we get out of here first?" She wanted to make sure she has somewhere to run if he decided to attack her.

They sat down on a bench in the school yard. She scooted as far away from him as she could. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really owed you one when that jellyfish thing caught me."

"Oh, it's fine." She got up and tried to get away.

"Frances!" Milly called her from afar!

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you a lot for how you helped me out last time when I was bullied by Sissy, so here's a complimentary Valentine's day match sheet for you." She handed her a pink paper with names of guys on it.

"Thank you, uhh, what do I do with this?" She looked at the confused.

"It's to help you find your perfect match here at Kadic. Remember the survey last time in the lunch room?"

"Oh, yeah, I understand. Thanks a lot Milly." She patted her head then Tamiya's

"Hey girls, what about mine?" William pointed to himself.

"They're five dollars each." Tamiya stuck out her tongue.

"Fine," he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed them a five. "This is fraud." (lol usually it is. xP)

"I want mine!" Other students waved at the news crew.

"Bye Frances!" Milly and Tamiya waved at her. She waved back smiling.

"Who did you get on your paper?" William suddenly looked over her shoulder.

"Eek!" She squeaked, punching him in the face in a reflex.

"Ouch, that hurt." He rubbed his nose.

"Sorry."

"Hey! Lunch! Eat!" Odd waved. He had a paper in his hand too.

"Coming!" Frances quickly made a run for it, trying to get away from William. She didn't know why, but he was beginning to creep her out.

"So did you guys get your results?" Odd asked as they all sat down. "The first on my list is..." His jaw dropped as he read the first name.

"So who is it Odd?" Ulrich poked fun at him.

"Nevermind." He tried to hide the paper, only to get it snatched away by Yumi. "It says you have a 98% match with Sissy Delmas!" Odd managed to take the paper back.

"It doesn't matter. There are a lot more girls on the list. There's..." He looked to make sure. "25 of them!"

"Well, Yumi's first on my list." He winked at her.

"And you're on mine." She smiled back.

"Well, I see the love birds are having their own moment." He looked at Jeremy and Aelita who were also staring into each other's eyes. "Well, there's another pair." He sighed.

"Hey Sissy, you're on my list." Nicholas snorted happily, walking by her side. "So, uh, wanna go to the dance with me night?"

"I don't go out with losers!" She passed Odd who attempted to wave at her. She stopped. "Seeing that I don't have much of a choice, and you're the top one as my list, you may have the honor of taking me to the Valentine's day dance."

"Sure Sissy." Odd sighed. Herve and Nicholas looked down dejectedly.

Frances blushed as Herve stood at their table. He quickly moved away and reserved a table for the 'Sissy posse.'

"Who made your list?" William asked again.

"Uh-" As she was about to speak another person stopped at their table. "You're Frances Hikari aren't you?" It was an Asian kid. She nodded. "My name is Julian Xao. Uh, you were the first on my list with a 88% match."

"Nice to meet you. Pull up a seat." She offered the space to her right side.

"I was wondering if I could know more about you? Are you dating anyone right now? Do you have a crush?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I already do have someone I like..." She blushed looking down. "But I'm not dating anyone."

"Okay, so are you going with anyone to the Valentine's day dance?"

"Frances, you're forgetting to eat again." William took a spoonful of chocolate pudding and stuffed it in her mouth. She covered her mouth, trying to swallow the glob. William looked at Julian from head to toe. He seemed to scoot back a bit at his intense stare.

"I'm not going with anyone right now."

"Do you wanna..."

"Frances, look! You didn't even touch your meatloaf." He cut it up and motioned for her to open her mouth.

"I can eat by myself you know." She took a bite of her meatloaf from his fork.

"Frances, please go to the Valentine's day dance with me!" Julian blurted out.

"Huh?" She looked over at him. "Sure. I'm not going with anyone anyway."

"Thank you!" A large smile appeared on his face.

"Ugh." William stood up, pounding his fists on the table. "I'm leaving."

"What's with him?" Julian asked. She shrugged.

-cut scene!- Yeahhhh so they're at the dance. yeah.

"Do you wanna dance?" Julian held out his hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

"I don't really know how." As the music began, the crowd was getting bigger and bigger. She could barely see Aelita on stage anymore.

"Come with me." She felt herself getting dragged out of the large crowd of sweaty bodies. Again, she was suddenly lost in the crowd, but this time she was close enough to the edge she was able to move over to the punch and snack table. She saw Herve in the distance, doing some sort of a half dance with his friend Nicholas. She slowly moved towards him. She felt a strong grip on her wrist that pulled her away, outside into the open air.

"William?"

"What do you see in that loser?"

"I-I..."

"Come with me." _He was the one who pulled me out of the crowd in the first place. _There was a soft waltz playing in the distance. He stopped. "Do you know how to waltz?"

"A bit." He places one of her hands on his shoulder and held the other in his hand. He led. _1,2,3,1,2,3... _She kept repeating in her head, hoping not to step on his feet. "Don't think. Just follow my lead." She felt herself be lifted into the air.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

The music stopped. His face closed in to her, moving the hand on her to her head. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"No!" She covered her lips, feeling his lips touch against her fingers.

"It's just a kiss. It's customary isn't it?" It seemed to her more like a fabricated lie.

"It's not customary for me. I..." She blushed. "I haven't even had my first kiss." She covered her mouth as she said this.

"Well then, princess." He stepped closer to her again. Backed up into a wall. William to a strand of her hair into his hands. "This will do." He kissed her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Hey, Frances. I've got a flyer for you." Aelita handed her the paper. "The subsonics is doing another talent search at Kadic! The winner gets $30,000 and gets to be in their new CD showing as the harmony."

"That sound's amazing!" She sat up from her bed. "I'm totally going to join in on this!"

"Have you decided what song you're going to sing?"

"No, not yet..." She looked online to find suitable songs. She was absolutely delighted.

"Hey, what are you going to buy with the $30000 if you win?"

"I'm probably going to help buy some things for the super computer."

"That reminds me what did you do with the 300 from the contest?"

"I got some toothpaste, a toothbrush, cup, some towels, just the necessities."

-blah I'm getting lazy since it's almost done. :P-

Frances walked to the music room to practice on one of the pianos in the practice rooms. "Hey, is that who I think it is?" Sissy walked by, peeking through a hole.

"Are you talking about the scholarship student? Yeah, that's her." Nicholas pointed out.

"I guess she's gonna be entering that talent show too. We gotta keep her from going."

"Sissy, you know, just because she goes, doesn't mean she'll win it."

"I know. I know. But it does mean I have one less competitor. Herve, now go knock on the door. We're going to lure her out and then lock her back in."

"Why are we luring her out in the first place?" Herve asked. "Wouldn't it just be easier to lock her in?"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! You will do what I say. You got that?"

"Yes." The two idiots squeaked.

Herve knocked on the door. Frances got up and let him in. "I loved the song you were playing, what's it called?"

"Uhh, well..." She was tongue tied.

"Are you playing it for the audition?" She nodded a yes.

"Well, I guess you're not anymore!" Sissy's voice blared.

Frances was shoved back into the room, scraping up her elbows and knees on the metal music stands. "Let me out!" She tried to open the door. "Oh no! I'll be late!" She looked at her watch. "Let me out!" She slammed her body against the door, hoping to knock down the chair. She sat back down on the piano bench, deeming that it was useless to displace her arm. She looked around for her bag, "The first aid kit." There was buzzing, she looked at her hands, they were beginning to look like static and disappear. "Oh no. This can't be good."

-CUT SCENE!-

"Does anyone know where Frances is?" Aelita asked the Lyoko team who were waiting to cheer her on. She was the last one.

"I'll go!" Odd volunteered to drag on the time.

"Hey, what is this doing here?" One of the janitors moved the chair from the door.

Frances opened the door and dashed out as soon as she heard that sound of the moving chair. "Thank you! She called back." She dashed towards the auditorium. There was already a large crowd of people moving away. "Please don't let me be too late!" She burst through the door. There was no one left. Frances knelt to the ground, panting. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned backwards in a last hope. "William."

"Aelita!" He called out to the large crowd. "Found her!"

"Oh! Please, we have one more person." She led Jim's nephew back into the auditorium.

"We've already cleaned out the mic and everything..."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She assured him. the crowd followed him back into the auditorium. Sissy's jaw dropped as she saw the girl onstage.

-blah insert acoustic song you want here, and just for the fun of it, why not have William play guitar as accompaniment-

"You!" He pointed at her at the end of the song. "You were the one I was looking for!" The crowd went silent.

She smiled. "Thank you," took a bow and fainted.

"What happened to her?" William noticed the cuts on her arms and legs. (HAHAHA STEREOFANFICTION COMING UP!) He pulled her into his arms, carrying the girl off stage. (YUP YOU GUESSED IT! The hideous PRINCESS CARRY!) She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, lessening the pain of her shoulder. Her head found a comfortable spot at the nape of his neck. The crowd gathered around William, wanting to see what happened. "Move away! Everyone back off!" he shouted. William managed to shove his way out of the auditorium.

-cut scene in nurse's office-

"What happened?" Yolanda saw the girl in William's arms. She led him to one of the infirmary beds. "Put her here." As he slowly lowered her to the bed he saw her flinch in pain as he tried to move her arm from around his neck. He took a seat next to the bed, the same as he did the last time.

-CUT SCENE!-

"Elisabeth! What is the meaning of this." Sissy was sitting in the principal's office again.

"What are you talking about daddy?"

"Your bullying has gone much too far, young lady." He played a video that was caught on camera in one of the practice rooms.

"I... I was framed!" She tried to lie, but it was too obvious so.

"Young lady. You march down to the infirmary and apologize right now!"

"But daddy~~" She whined.

"Not only do you have to apologize, I'm grounding you for a month!"

-lol i don't like sissy-

"Huh?" Frances woke up in the infirmary.

"You're awake. I was really worried about you." She looked at her arms and legs, which were bandaged beyond recognition. "You should stop randomly fainting like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." She noticed her left arm was in a cast.

"You're too young to have a bypass." Frances laughed. She suddenly stopped feeling a pain.

"Are you alright? Does your heart ache too?" he smirked. He picked up her hand."You need a kiss you heal it?" He placed his lips to her hand. "I know a kiss would heal mine."

"Third rate Casanova." she giggled.

"I guess so."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A chat box popped up on Frances's screen as she finished programming the last bit to the Skid vortex. It allowed the teleportation through the network and straight to a replica.

"Hello, it's me Franz Hopper."

"Are you done already?" She didn't know whether or not to be happy about it. She was going to be taken from the Lyoko world and sent back to her own.

"I think so. The bodies we have are growing unstable.

"Just give me one more day to complete it. Meet me at the supercomputer tomorrow night."

"Alright." The chat box closed. She looked around at her room, trying to take in as much of it as she could.

"Dinner!" Odd yodeled as he skipped into her room. "Come on!" The team walked together to the dining hall. (YES I LIKE WRITING AOBUT FOOD.) "So, then she said... got milk?" He was making us jokes again making people laugh.

She got into line, smiling one last time as Rosa before getting her meal and sitting down at the familiar table she used to see on screen. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day." William sat next to her.

"They were right, you are like glue." She laughed.

"Well, I can't help it if I with the person I like." He stared at her.

"Now, that's just weird."

Jeremy continued to work on his computer while he was eating dinner. Frances kept hoping that Franz Hopper would try to contact Jeremy to cancel their appointment at the super computer tomorrow night, but there was no reply. Sissy strutted by the table as she usually did, trying to Ulrich's attention. Odd gulfed down his food like a wilder beast. Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich continued to talk about the new mission in the digital sea. "Hey, are you excited? We're going to be exploring the network again." Aelita turned to her. "You've never been in the network before."

"Yeah." She tried to sound excited.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked, catching that she wasn't herself.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She quickly stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "I'm just tired that's all." Suddenly her hand began to frizz up again. She dropped her spoon.

"Come on Frances, the food can't be that bad." Odd laughed.

William gave her the familiar frown again. The XANA frown. (lol XANA frown. I crack myself up sometimes.) "I'm leaving. Odd you can have my portion." She ran into the forest. _No. NO. NO! Not now!_

-cut scene to tomorrow night! I kinda don't want to write about her last classes and blah :P You can just fill that in with your own imagination.-

There was still one hour before sundown. She sat on her bed with a small stack of stationary she bought from the local store. It was difficult as she kept dropping her pencil when her hands would disappear, but the managed to finish the letters to all the people she was indebted to. Carefully she slipped them underneath their doors, beginning with Delmas, and Hertz. Lastly she came upon William's door. From the rusting she heard from outside, he was still inside. In his letter she invited him to the supercomputer devirtualization of her back to her real world as she did with the other Lyoko warriors. The letter disappeared underneath the door. He had received it. She walked to the factory.

(KYAAAAAA poop)

"What is this going back to your world thing you're talking about?" Jeremy was the first to see her at the lab. He was browsing on his supercomputer.

"Franz Hopper has finished his materialization process. In a few minutes Aelita will have her father back."

The elevator opened behind her and Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd dashed into the room. Aelita embraced her. "Don't go. We just got to know each other."

"I don't want to either." She cried. Yumi hugged Ulrich, hiding her face.

Odd walked up to Jeremy. "Is there something you can do about this?" Jeremy was still searching for a way for her to stay longer. Frustrated that nothing came up.

"Is William not coming?" Frances asked.

"No, he's convinced that you're XANA, trying to seduce him."

"Who in their right minds would even want to seduce him?" She giggled through tears.

"Frances, the scan is ready." Franz Hopper's voice radiated from the computer. He had taken control.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to get him." Odd dashed out of the room.

"I'm coming too!" Ulrich followed him up the elevator.

-blah Franz Hopper tells them what's going on long scene that I kinda don't wanna write about. Oh yeah, did I mention that William was punched, half knocked out, and dragged to the factory? HAHAHA I didn't want to crack myself up while writing this so I decided for you guys to imagine the fun.-

She stepped into the scanner. "Transfer Frances, Scanner, virtualization." As she landed she noticed that she was not in her Lyoko attire; it was the same as when she had first arrived. There was a long pause.

"Is everything okay up there?" Franz Hopped took over the controls to the computer. He has been materialized successfully back into the Lyoko world.

"Yes."

"Frances!" William ran into the supercomputer room to see Hopper sitting at the controls. "So, she was telling the truth." She could hear him through the microphone.

"I've opened a vortex in the digital sea, you have to jump down." Hopper said. I'll program you wings.

"Bye everyone." She felt herself fall from the fall from the cliff. She closed her eyes as a single tear escaped. "Don't forget me."

"What do you mean she's gone? Who are you?" He pointed at Franz Hopper.

"Her existence in this world was to help me rematerialize myself. She doesn't belong in this world. I brought her here to help me, and she was kind enough to accept."

"So where is she now?"

"She's back home."

"You mean she's gone forever? But... I didn't even get to say..."

"I guess you're too late. I'm sorry."

- good vs bad ending- Yeah, so end here if you like tragedies. I kinda do up to a certain extent, but whatevs.

Good ending:

"So, how's William taking it?" Aelita asked. They were sitting on the bench chatting.

"Pretty bad. I heard that they had to call his parents to get him out of his room." Yumi commented.

"Has he come out yet?" Jeremy wondered.

"It's been a week. No, not yet. He's holding up a long war." Ulrich answered.

"Poor poor boy. As soon as he finally gets over Yumi and Ulrich going out together he just has to fall in love with a girl who wasn't going to stay."

"Much worse is that he feels guilty about the whole thing since he thought she was XANA." Yumi added.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Frances walked back on campus.

"Frances!" Aelita was the first to embraced her friend.

"Hey, how are you back?" Ulrich leaned back, smiling.

"Well, Franz Hopper managed to virtualize me whenever I'm free to come meet you guys. If you want to I can take you around my world sometime. It'll be fun."

"But that means we can't turn off the super computer and stop XANA once and for all..." Jeremy added.

"What's a little fun without some danger?" Odd laughed. She smiled. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"So, I heard William's being a spoiled brat. Let's go get him out of his room." She crossed her arms. They laughed and walked up to the dormitories. The principal, Jim and his parents were knocking on his door outside his room.

"Let us in! If there's something you want to talk to us about, we can discuss this!" His father pounded.

"Please William, won't you tell us why?" His mother begged.

Frances waved at Mr. Delmas. "Oh, nice to see you here." He turned to her among the panic.

"Yes sir. Sorry for the abrupt departure. Since my parents were found I was immediately sent back to welcome them home. I'm just coming back to visit."

"That's understandable." He patted her on the head. "I'm glad you have your parents back. Unlike some children." He motioned to William.

"Do you mind if I give it a try?" She smiled. Her friends stood behind her.

"Come on ahead, it's not like any of us could get him to come out." His father motioned for her. to come to the door.

She knocked on the door. "WHO IS IT NOW?" He shouted on the other side.

Jeremy spoke. "William..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You're being a whiny little brat, you know that?" Frances spat his words right back at him. There was a loud rumbling of moving furniture on the other side of the room, and the door swung open. She met him in a large embrace.

"I can't breathe." Her hands were at her sides, so she wasn't able to push him away.

"Well then, boy, you're coming with us." His father grabbed his son by the ear and dragged him to the principal's office. (lol very brock like xD I luff Pokemon!)

"See you soon William." She waved at him as he took awkward backwards steps to keep up with his father as he still looked back.

"I love you!" He shouted down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah Casanova." his parents laughed as he walked through the double doors at the end of the hallway.

"That's our third rate Casanova alright." Frances laughed.


End file.
